User talk:Derpyspaghetti
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rake is Watching page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 22:59, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Additionally it wasn't up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:05, March 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:21, March 3, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:42, March 4, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:26, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :If that's not the case, the story comes off as extremely anti-climactic, has extraneous/irrelevant points, redundancies, and glosses over events that should be focused on. In short, if it's finished, this story needs a lot of work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, March 5, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:53, March 5, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:40, March 17, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, March 27, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :^ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:53, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank talk pages as they serve as a public record. Doing so will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:23, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Testing I noticed your blog where you were testing your signature (I think that's what you were testing) and thought I would tell you the proper way to test things. You can simply go to your user page or your talk page and bring it up in the editor or bring up a new message, put in whatever you're wanting to test, and then click "Preview". This will show you what it will look like once you publish it. Hope that helps. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 01:51, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 06:35, May 25, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Contest I've deleted your contest as all contests need to get admin approval before they are started. Please do not create contests without permission in the future. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:42, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Marking Hey, I noticed you recently marked a page for review. I just wanted to let you know that when you mark a page for deletion/review, it's intended that you remove all other categories on that page, so that the only category left is either "Delete Now" or "Marked for Review". You can remove a category by clicking the garbage can icon to the right when highlighting a category in the "Categories" section when editing a page. Anyways, just wanted to let you know that. Thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 19:25, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Why I Became an Atheist I'm afraid your recent edit in Why I Became an Atheist is incorrect. The 'his' should be capitalized because it's referring to God. MrDupin (talk) 17:11, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Just a heads-up Next time, instead of copy-pasting the link to a pasta you can just write its name between brackets to link it. Example: Name here You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:57, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Delete Now Please do not use Delete Now template to mark stories for the same reasons for which they are Marked for Review. Also, do not put Delete Now on stories that have been here since 2011 under the reason of cliched Pokepasta. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:39, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Notice Bullying will not be tolerated. The guy that posted the original comment about the contest entry received a three day block. Please don't make me do the same for you. Jay Ten (talk) 11:36, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Congrats! Thanks for entering in the Creepypasta Wiki Costume Contest. Here is a page where you can view your entry and the other participants. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:56, November 6, 2016 (UTC)